Playing detactives
by littleh121
Summary: Rocky and Rachel Stone steeling animals from Fary Friends farm.   H Newt and her friends try and solve the case of the missing animals.
1. End of a hard day's work at the farm

I do not own any of the Cagney and Lacey Charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written. Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK. Cagney and Lacey living the UK .Cagney and Lacey go to court. Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story, the surprise visitor comes to the recue story, booking the well deserved holiday story, the well deserved holiday story, the engagement story, The false wedding plans story ,On the wild side story or Animal Business. story

**I'm writing this story solely with out any help.**

**Title Playing detactives.**

**Alex Hall H Newt Lisa Penny and Joe Hope are still helping doctor Coco out.**

**It has been eight moths since they started running Fury Friends farm.**

**Mark and H have stopped drinking and still need support from their family and friends.**

**Kit Conner is rcovering well after her attack.**

**Friday the 1st of October 2013 the time is 4pm.**

**Alice.**

(Who was waiting near the gate to the farm she shouted to H.)

"Yaw ready hun."

**H.**

(Who was locking the gate behind her.)

"Hi Alice I'm ready."

**Alice.**

(Pulling her coat coller up around her neck and she was smiling.)

"I so proud of yaw."

"Yaw know for giving up the drink."

**H.**

(Who was getting in the passnger's door of the golf buggy.)

"Thanks love but I had a drink last night."

"How is Kit Conner Alice?"

**Alice.**

(Who was getting to the drivers side.)

"Oh H yaw should of rang me."

"Kit she doing ok."

**H.**

"Sorry Alice I didn't ring you ."

"I'm pleased Kit ok."

**Alice.**

"Yaw know yaw got me and mom."

"Pap and Chris too."

**Both young woman sat in silance all the way home.**

**H was having tea with her family.**

**All the animals are fed and watered for the night.**

**Rocky Stone and his sister Rachel Stone was still on the Scene.**

**Rachel was still making mistchif and coursing truble every were she goes.**


	2. Kit Conner's tour of the farm

**Saturday the 2****nd**** of October 2013 the weather was windy.**

**Perfacer Ella Nichol was fiving Miss Kit Conner a tour around the farm.**

**Kit was going to start the animal thorpy just like H Newt and H Newt's friends.**

**Perfacer Nichol.**

(Who were standing in front of the chicken huts.)

"Miss Conner you will have a chose of animal."

"You would like to work with."

**Kit.**

"Perfacer Nichol can I ask you a question."

**Perfacer Nichol.**

"Yes Miss Conner you can."

**Kit.**

(Looking around because she felt like someone was whtiching her.)

"Is there a time limit."

"To when I'm allowed down on the farm?"

**Perfacer Nichol.**

(Smiling.)

"Yes a time limit and the times you can come to the farm is."

"Between 9am and 4pm you will need to wear a uniform."

**Perfacer Nichol and Miss Kit Conner made their way to the office block .**

**Rachel Stone and her brother Rocky sneeked into the farm when Kit and Perfacer Nichol's backs were turned.**

**They was going to steal one of the goats.**

**Rachel.**

(Pushing the goat from behind.)

"Com'on ya stupid animal."

"Rocky come and give me hand."

**Rocky.**

"Kit the bitch is."

" The slut she going to get the blam for this."

**Rachel Rocky and the goat left Fury Friends farm undetictived.**


	3. Missing goats

**Sunday the 3****rd**** of October 2013.**

**Fury Friends farm were closed for the day.**

**The only persons down on the farm was Joe Hope and Liz Jackson.**

**They was cheaking on the animals they had arraved at the goat pen.**

**There were only one goat in the pen and it was Billy the time is 2.40pm**

**Joe.**

(There was a look of shack and sadness on his face.)

"I can't belive it!"

**Liz.**

(Looking towards the goat pen.)

"Joe what's wrong?"

"Gosh who could of done something like this?"

**Joe.**

(Who now had his mobile phone in his hand.)

"I haven't got a clue."

"I'm going to give H a ring."

**Liz.**

"I've texted her she on her way."

**H** **Newt arrved she had her camra with her.**

**She was wearing an old par of jeans and a old hoody.**

**Now near the office block.**

**H.**

(Coughing and she looked terrble.)

"Hi what's up?"

**Joe.**

(Taken his jacket off and drupping it over H's shoulders.)

"Sorry for dragging you out of bed."

"Here dude put my jacket on."

"Billy's family been goat napped."

**H.**

"Poor little fella."

"I brought my camra. (Coughing agen.)"

**Joe.**

(Taken H's camra from out of her hand.)

"Liz will you take H home please."

"Well I take some photos of the crima scene."

**Liz and H left the farm and went back to H's place.**

**Joe was going to look after Bill the goat Jane one of the other goats was at the vets.**


	4. Going over the crame scene photos

**Monday the 4****th ****of October 2013.**

**H Newt had turned her living room into a office there was two small desks.**

**Liz Jackson was sitting in front of one of the desks opisited H.**

**Joe Hope was typing away on his old typewriter sat at the other desk. **

**Romeo Colin and Alex Hall was coming back throw from the kitchen with some drinks.**

**The time is 4.37pm.**

**Liz.**

(Passing H a handful of photos.)

"H I might know done this?"

**H.**

(Who was flicking throw the photos.)

"Who do you think it is then chick."

**Liz.**

"It might be Kit but then I might be wrong."

**Romeo.**

(Passing H her drink.)

"H drink this hot orange it will make you feel better."

"Liz it could be Rocky."

**Alex.**

(Tapping his whitch.)

"I'm with Romeo on this one Liz."

"H do you know what time it is?"

**H.**

(Getting up and she still had hold of her mug of hot orange.)

"Sorry guys I have to go."

"Alex do you mind lucking up for me."

"I have a plan but I need to run it my Alice."

**H left her flat and she had taken her drink with her Alex he was going to lock H's flat up.**

**Alex will be joining H Mary Beth and Harvey for a family meal at Alice's home.**


	5. Not a living room but a ploice staciton

**Tuesday the 5****th ****of October 2013.**

**H Newt Lisa Penny Alex Hall Joe Hope Liz Jackson Romeo and Mark Colin.**

**They was going over the plan for what they was going to do.**

**H's front room was like plice stasiton there was a flip board and it had a map of the farm and college on it the time is 4.49pm.**

**Joe.**

(Was standing in front of the flip board.)

"H she going to meet Rachel and Rocky Stone tomorrow"

**Alex.**

(Who was mad.)

"You what !"

**H.**

(Looking at Alex and she was standing on the other side of the flip board.)

"Look Alex I have to because its those two."

"Who's been stealing the animals."

**Lisa.**

"H she going under cover."

"She also going to get a new look too."

**Mark.**

(Who putting a camcorder and some other things into a holdall.)

"H she what be alone I'll be with her."

**Romeo was in and out the kitchen making drinks for everyone all evening.**

**Mary Beth and Christine arraved with tea every body both of them sat down at the kitchen table.**

**Chris**

"I feel like I'm back at the fourth precint."

**Mary Beth.**

"We thought that ya might be starving."

**Lisa H Liz Alex Romeo Mark and Joe tucked into the pizzas.**

**Well Christine and Mary Beth told them stories about when they were police officers.**


	6. Getting ready to go under cover

**Wednesday the 6****th ****of October 2013. The time is 6pm.**

**H Newt Liz Jackson and Mark Colin were going over the plan at H's flat.**

**Mary Beth was going to calling on H to see how she is feeling.**

**Liz she was spraying H's hair pink with a wash out can of hair dye.**

**Liz.**

(Putting the can on to the kitchen.)

"Chick I'm nearly done."

"When do you need to meet Rachel at the farm?"

**H.**

(Who was texting Rachel Stone on her mobile phone.)

"I don't know Love."

"I've texted her."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who had let herself in.)

"Honey I didn't recnase ya."

**Mark.**

"Liz Will mind giving me a hand."

"I need some help."

**Liz.**

(Giving H a hug.)

**Liz left H and Mary Beth so they could have some private time to talk.**

**Mark and Liz was duble cheaking that mark had everything.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Sitting on one of the kitchen chairs near H.)

"How


	7. Weekly food shopping

**Thursday the 7****th ****of October 2013. The time is 11.9am.**

**Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey was shopping at Shop Till You Drop supermarket.**

**Chris.**

(Who was pushing a small trolly.)

"Mary Beth I wonder how H is doing?"

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was putting a joint of beef into her trolly.)

"I don't know Chris and don't forget about Mark."

"I'm sure both of them are doing ok."

**Liz Jackson was doing her shopping for supplies for The Sun and Moon pub.**

**Liz.**

(Who was struggling with her shopping basket was busting to the rim.)

"Hello Ms Lacey and Ms Cagney."

**Chris.**

(Who was cheaking how fresh the oranges where.)

"Hi Liz

**Liz.**

"Any news on Mark and H?"

**Mary Beth.**

(Putting on a brave face she didn't want to show how worried she was about H and Mark.)

"No Sorry I haven't heard from them."

"Sorry honey."

**Liz.**

"Oh I hope you do hear from them soon."

**Liz said good bye to mary beth and chris because she need to get back to the pub.**

**Chris and Mary Beth carried on with their grossery shopping.**


	8. Stealing animal feed

**Friday the 8****th ****of October 2013. The time is 12am Rachel Stone and H Newt were down on the farm.**

**Mark Colin was watching from a far a way.**

**Rachel.**

"I told you one of us H."

**H.**

"Ok so what we doing here then?"

**Rachel.**

(Pointing over to the food storing bulding.)

"We here to steal some animal feed."

**H.**

(Pulling a bunch keys out of her jeans pocket.)

"I've got my keys with me."

"Why don't you go home you trust me?"

**Rachel Stone nodded and left, Mark Colin Joined H in the animal feed store building.**

**Mark.**

"Duck how's Rachel and Rocky with you."

**H.**

(Smiling at her pal Mark and she had hold of the goat feed.)

"Then been ok with me."

"I need to get this bag of goat feed back to them."

"I'll see you later on."

**Mark.**

(Who had scribbled a note on a bit of paper.)

"I'm going to stick this note in with the chickens."

"So Liz will know that we are ok."

**H.**

"That's a good idea mate."

"I know Mary Beth will be worrying too."

**Mark.**

(Patting H on the back.)

"I'll meet you back at the flat."

"Be carful."

**H.**

"Dude I'll be fine."

"Look If they fined out ,then they fined out."

"See you soon."

**H left with the bag of goat feed both Mark and H agrred to stay under cover for a cuple of weeks to see if Rocky or his sister Rachel Stone steal any more animals.**

**Soon it will be Saturday morning.**


	9. Day off from stealing from the farm

**Saturday the 9****th ****of October 2013, Rocky and Rachel Stone had let H Newt have the day off.**

**They was up early in the moring the time is now 10.10am on a cold October's day.**

**Now inside the flat that H and Mark Colin staying in.**

**Mark.**

(Who was bring H a cup of tea.)

"Hay Chick I brought you a cupper."

**H.**

(Who was curled up in an armchair.)

"Thanks Mark you're a star."

**Mark.**

(Who now was plumping the cusions up on the sofa.)

"H things are getting out of hand."

**H.**

(Now holding her cup of tea.)

"What do you mean?"

"By that!"

**Mark.**

(Now sitting on the sofa.)

"Well I got this feeling that."

"Something going to happen to you."

**H**.

(Looking at Mark with a look of shock on her face.)

"Don't worry."

**Mark.**

(Doing his brotherly rutening on H.)

"H you like a sister to me."

"I just want to peracte you."

**H Newt and Mark Colin contuned their talk about how they are feeling Rachel Stone hasn't found out what H and Mark are up to.**

**Tomorrow things might turn out bad for the two friends.**


	10. Liz Jackson finds a note and a bangle

**Thursday the 28****th**** of October 2013 the time is 12.30pm.**

**Liz Jackson and her cusin Romeo Colin was coletting eggs form Firy Friends. **

**Liz.**

(Who was opening one of the chicken coops.)

"Alex will you be a gem."

"You'll you pass me that basket please."

**Alex.**

(Passing Liz the basket.)

"Here you go dude."

"Would you like me to start on the other coop?"

**Liz.**

(Closing the coop door.)

"No it's ok chuck."

"There want be many eggs in that coop."

**Alex.**

"Ok then chick."

"I'm going to chaek on the other animals."

**Before Alex Hall left the chicken coop where Liz Jackson shouted Alex to tell him about the note she found.**

**Liz.**

(Who was holding the note and bangle H had left for her.)

"Alex! I've found a note from H and Mark."

**Alex**

"What dose it say?"

**Liz.**

"It says they want be home for."

"an other seven day."

**Alex. **

(Now holding the silver bangle that belongs to H Newt.)

"God I hope they ok?"

"H left this so something must be up."

**Liz.**

"Chuck it's the wrong colur it not read."

"H said she would leve a red bangle.

**Alex.**

"Oh ok."

"So what dose this bangle mean then."

**Liz.**

(Now holding the basket of eggs.)

"I do H said if she needed anything."

"She would leve me a silver bangle

**Alex and Liz Walked back to the entrance to the farm and headed back to the Pub.**

**Liz Knows that her friend H Newt and cousin Mark Colin will need her medicl help.**


	11. Reuniting lucky the goat with her family

**wednesday 3rd ****of November 2013 the time is 9.27pm.**

**Mark Colin H Newt and Lucky the goat where waiting for perfacer Shipstone to come to the animal unit.**

**They was reunting Lucky and her family.**

**Perfacer shipstone.**

(Who was pleased to see Lucky)

"How did you get her back?"

**Mark.**

(Who had hold of Lucky in his arms.)

"It wasn't easy for H or me."

"To get her back."

**H.**

(Who was standing near Mark and she had a brown envelope in her hand.)

"It's nice that we got her back."

"We have some evedance for officer Lacey."

**H passed the envelope to perfacer Shipstone. **

**Mark.**

(Beanding down so that he could let go of Lucky .)

"There you go you back to where you belong."

**Perfacer Shipstone.**

"You done a really good job you two."

"I'll make sure officer Lacey gets this."

**H.**

(Who was smiling.)

"Your well come."

"Mark we go we got some more work to do."

**Mark Colin and H Newt left Perfacer Shipstone and the farm .**

**H was going back to Rachel and Rocky Stone's flat to finsh her undercover work.**

**Unaware to H and her friend Mark Rocky and Rachel were watcheing them from a far.**


	12. Rocky & Rachel Stone's warning

**Thursday 4****th**** of November 2013 the time is 12am**

**Rachel Stone and H Newt was walking back to Rocky and Rachel's flat.**

**Now in side the Stone's flat.**

**Rachel.**

(Who was been can even if she is angry with H.)

"H Rocky and I have brought someone."

"To see you."

**Rocky Stone and Mark Colin walked throw to the living room where H and Rachel where.**

**Mark.**

(Who face was batted and brused.)

"You basterd you better not lay a finger on her."

"H you ok?"

**Rachel.**

(Who was pointing to the door.)

"No we haven't but you can leve now!

**Mark.**

(Who was struggling to get away from Rocky's grip and he was shouting.)

"You a right cow !"

**Rachel.**

(Who was now getting ready to punch H in the face.)

"Well you can stay and see what happens tubby!"

**H.**

(She noticed the small brown dog that was near Rachel and she was shouting.)

"What the hell is going on !"

"Why have you done this to Mark!"

**Rachel who had given the Rusty the dog a command to attack H.**

**Mark could help his friend he only could look on in horror.**

**Rachel.**

(Who given another command to her dog the dog let go of H's jeans.)

"You betraded both me and my brother."

**Rocky.**

(Who was egging his sister on.)

"Rachel go on you tell the bitch!"

"I taken this jerk outside."

**H.**

(Who was no trying to get Rocky of her best friend Mark.)

"You lave him a lone creep!"

**Rachel.**

(Who had put her foot out to trip H over.)

"Oops you trip over!"

"You forgot to send me a post card!

**Mark was free and he was helping H up of the floor Rachel Stone contuned to beat H up.**

**Till H Newt was black and blue all over.**

**H.**

(Who was begging Rachel to stop she had two black eyes.)

"Please Rachel stop."

"Look have I done something to upset you?"

**Rocky.**

(Who was holding his sister back so she would do any more damdge to H.)

"She upset because you taken the goat back !"

"We thought you was one of use but you not!"

**Mark.**

(Who was supporting H and trying to stop the bleeding from her lip.)

"Com'on H let's go."

"I hope I don't see you around here anymore."

**Mark Colin and H Newt where going to get some well needed medical help from Liz and Romeo.**

**H who was limping because her knee and ankle was hurting her really bad she also my have some other enjrues Mark he only had cuts and bruses and black eyes he knows that H needs help.**

**They made their way back to the Moon and Star pub on the way there Mark made a phone call to his brother Romeo colin it will soon will be Friday morning.**


	13. Madical Help form Liz Jackson

**Friday 5****th**** of October 2013 the time 8pm late evening.**

**Mark Colin and H Newt had arraved at the Moon and Star pub.**

**Mark.**

(Who was supporting his friend has they walked.)

"Dude you look dreadful."

**H.**

(Nearly clasped and she was crying.)

"I've got really bad belly pains."

**Romeo Colin and Liz Jackson came to H's Mark's aid they was in the secand back room of the pub. It was like hospital there was a portable x-ray machine and other madcial equtimant. Doctor pippins had set up a clinc for anyone that gets into a pub fight they can get help.**

**Liz.**

(Who was worried and was aware of H's injuries)

"God what the hell have they done to you."

"Come with me let me have a look at you."

**Romeo.**

(Who was botherd about H didn't know what to say.)

"Liz do you want me to do anything?"

**Liz.**

(Who was giving H instutans then turning to talk to Romeo.)

"Romeo can you get me my medical bag."

"Please then can you see to Mark."

**Mark.**

(Who was catching his breath and he was sitting on one of the chairs.)

"H she having bad pains in her belly."

**Liz Jackson didn't answer her cousin Mark Colin's question Romeo Colin had passed Liz her bag first aid bag then he want back to his brother.**

**Liz.**

(Who had hold of H's hand.)

"I don't know Mark I need doctor Pippins."

"To take a look at H."

**H.**

(Who had tighted grip on Liz's hand she was finding it diffclt to breath.)

"Liz I don't want Mrs Lacey or the others."

" argh."

**Liz.**

(Who was trying to calm H and she notice some blood socking throw her friend's top.)

"H I'm going to check you over ok."

**Romeo and Mark Colin left H Newt and Liz to get doctor Pippins.**

**Now doctor Pippin was in the room with Liz H Romeo and Mark waited in the door way.**

**Doctor Pippins had taken some x rays' of ankle and knee.**

**Doctor Pippins.**

(Who was wearing a pair of purpul medical gloves and he stitching H up.)."

"There you go the cut not that deep."

"I have had a look at your x rays and I'm sorry."

"It's not good news ."

**H.**

(Who was trying to get up and she was distress and she wanted to go home.)

"Doc what's wrong please tell me."

**Liz.**

(Who had hold of H's hand agen.)

"Doctor Pippins I will explain everything to H."

"I think she needs something to help her sleep."

**Doctor Pippins.**

(Who had a needle in his hand and he nodded his head.)

"Ok Liz you can tell her in the morning."

"I take a look at Mr Colin now."

**Doctor Pippins gave H Newt some painrelse and something to help her sleep he had a look at Mark Colin's enjuries too before he left.**

**Liz Jackson Romeo Colin where going to keep a vigil over H. Liz said that she will explain to her friend about her tron legments that she want able to walk with out a walking stick.**

**Romeo was going to ring Mary Beth Lacy to let her know about what happened.**


	14. The moring after the bonfire night

**Saturday the 6****th**** of November 2013 the time is 12.30pm.**

**The grand keepers' was busiy outside cleaning up after the bonfire party last night ****meanwel in the college pub hospitel H Newt were waking up Romeo Colin was sitting in a chair reading a book .**

**H**.

(she was looking around the room.)

"Romeo where I'm I."

**Romeo.**

(Who tipted toed across to H and was talking sofly and he helped H to sit up.)

"Hi don't try and to move."

**H.**

(she was weak her voice was groggy like she had a frog in her throut .)

"Hi."

"Please can I have some water."

**Romeo.**

"You and Mark made the headlines."

"I'll be right back."

**Romeo left H to get a bottle of water from the bar cusine Liz Jackson had arraved the only people that were in the room was H Newt and Liz. Liz was hepping H to put her hoody on H was standing up now and was on cruches.**

**Liz.**

"You given me a right scar last night."

"H you badly sprand your ankle."

**H.**

"I must of brusied my knee badly too."

"Mary Beth."

**Liz.**

"No she doesn't know.

"I'm going to take you home."

**Romeo came back and he did aback turn he was going to get the car ready.**

**Liz and H was talking about what happened last night.**

**What's nexted for heros Mark Colin and H Newt.**


	15. At home at last

**Sunday the 7****th**** of November 2013. The time is 2.50pm.**

**H Newt was recovering at her home and was sitting on the sofa she was typing on her laptop computer till there was a knock on the door.**

**H.**

(Who had hold of the base ball bat that was at the side of the sofa and she shouted.)

"Who is it?"

**Lisa.**

(Shouting throw the letter box.)

"It's only me Lia."

"I've brought you some shopping."

**H.**

(Who was getting up from the sofa and she was hobbling)

"Just a mint I'll be with you."

**H had let her friend Lisa Penny in H she hidden the base ball bat under the cosines.**

**Lisa had brought H some shopping.**

**Lisa.**

(Who had some brown bags full of food.)

"How you doing chick."

**H.**

(Putting on a bold face even deep down she wasn't ok.)

"I'm getting there thanks hun."

**Lisa.**

"Can I can I get you anything?"

**H.**

"No I got everything I need"

**Lisa.**

"I'll pop back later on I need to see Liz."

**H Newt Lisa Penny said good bye to each other.**

**H closed her front door and had locked it up agene and bolted the door. **

**She didn't feel safe knowing that Rachel Stone was still roaming about out there.**


	16. Family and Freinds come to visit

**Monday the 8****th**** of November 2013 the time is 4pm.**

**Mary Beth her family and Christine Cagney H's best friend Lisa Penny.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who had let herself into H's flat to see if H was in.)

"H are yaw in?"

"How yaw doing kid."

**H.**

(Who was sitting at the brackfast bar on one of the stool and she had the base ball bat in her hand.)

"Oh Mary Beth its you."

**Mary Beth moved to where H was sitting and tuck the bat form H and wrapped her arms around H. H started to cry **

**Mary Beth.**

" com'on let all out girl."

**Chris.**

(Who walked inside to see what was happening.)

"Hay Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who still had her arms around H.)

"Chris can yaw pull that stool out."

"For me please."

**Chris.**

(Pulling the stool out for her friend.)

"There yaw go."

"Is there any thing I can do?"

**Harvey Alice Lisa had joined Mary Beth and Christine in the flat.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who now was sitting on the stool and still had hold of H.)

"No my friend."

"I'll stay with her."

**Harvey.**

(Who taped Alice and Lisa on the shoulder.)

"Com'on kids let go and grave something to eat."

"I think Mary Beth and Chris got things covered here."

**Alice her papa Harvey Lacey Lisa Penny left their friend H Newt's flat.**

**H who had stopped crying but had fallen a sleep Chris was making drinks for her and Mary Beth.**

**The end.**

**Please feel free to give my review and my other stories too.**

**Thank you for reading them.**


End file.
